ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Negative Effect
'The Negative Effect '''is the seventh episode of Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. Plot ''It is late at midnight. A mysterious figure approaches Kevin's house. We see a red flash. The figure smashes one wall. The camera zooms in and we can see he is NRG, but with no Omnitrix 1.5 symbol. He finds Kevin sleeping on his couch, who then wakes up. (Kevin): B-Ben? (NRG): Hello, Kevin. He punches him, knocking him out. He grabs him and carries him on his shoulder. When he gets out he transforms into Jetray and flies away. The other day, Ben, Gwen and Rook are in Mr. Smoothy. (Gwen): I'm worried about Kevin. He was supposed to be here an hour ago! (Ben): Relax. I'm gonna check his house. He transforms. (XLR8): XLR8! I wanted Astrodactyl, but he can work too. He runs at Kevin's house and sees the ruins. (XLR8): Wow, what happened here? He transforms. (NRG): NRG! He enters the house and notices Mrs. Levin. He reverts back to Ben. (Ben): Mrs. Levin, is Kevin alright? (Mrs. Levin): I don't know. When I woke up, I saw this mess. (Ben): Okay. (speaking through Omnitrix 1.5) ''Gwen, Rook come over here. Is it okay to investigate the house, Mrs. Levin? (Mrs. Levin): Of course. I'll go out shopping. ''When Mrs. Levin leaves, Gwen and Rook come in. (Gwen): Kevin, is he... (Ben): I don't think so. Let's look around. He transforms. (Nanomech): Nanomech! Man, where's Wildmutt? (Gwen): Maybe I can track him. Her eyes glow pink then return to normal in a few seconds. (Gwen): Something is blocking his location. (Nanomech): Great. (Rook): I won! (Nanomech): What? (Rook): You had said to me not to speak for half an hour. I succeeded. Nanomech facepalms and transforms. (Eye Guy): Maybe this guy can help us out! (Gwen): Umm, Ben? (Eye Guy): What? Oh right. Eye Guy! The scene changes as we go to a large spaceship. Kevin is in metal form and is building a machine. He is 3/4 done. Right behind him is Albedo, grinning boldly. (Albedo): Work faster, hybrid insect! Kevin gets angry and prepares to attack Albedo, but he transforms into Humungousaur and grabs him. (Humungousaur): Listen carefully, half Osmosian. If you want to see your pathetic planet again, work and don't waste my time. He throws him down and reverts. (Kevin): Why do you need me anyway? (Albedo): That has nothing to do with you. (Kevin): Then why am I here? (Albedo): Just keep working! Later, Kevin finishes building the machine. (Kevin): I'm done. (Albedo): Move aside! He pushes Kevin away and touches the machine, reverting to his Galvan form. (Kevin, reverting back to human): You'll turn back to human anytime soon. Albedo lets go of the machine. (Albedo): Fool. Azmuth teleports in. (Azmuth): I see you are free of your human form. (Albedo): Yes. Finally, no more human habits. (Azmuth): Then I believe the time has come for me to reveal something to you. He teleports himself, Kevin and Albedo to Galvan Mark II. (Azmuth): Albedo, I am... In the meantime, Ben, Gwen and Rook are in Kevin's house. (Ben): Still can't track him? (Gwen): Yeah, let's go to Galvan Mark II. Maybe Azmuth can help. (Ben): We should go turbo, then. Minutes later, Azmuth and Albedo are talking at Galvan Mark II, with Kevin sitting back, watching. (Albedo): Why didn't you tell me? (Azmuth): I didn't think it was important. (Albedo): Not important? This changed my life right now! And the worst, you kept me trapped in that disgusting human form! How could you? (Azmuth): Listen, things got messed up. (Albedo): I won't listen! He transforms into Spidermonkey and traps Azmuth with a web. (Azmuth): Impossible! (Spidermonkey, making monkey sounds): Poor Azmuth! There are so many ways to destroy you! (Kevin): Not on my watch! Suddenly, Ben and co enter Azmuth's lab in the Proto-TRUK. (Ben): I think you mean my watch! He transforms. (Blitzwolfer): Blitzwolfer! (Spidermonkey): Tennyson. You are not posing a threat. He transforms. (Diamondhead, mocking Ben): Negative Diamondhead! (Blitzwolfer): He he. Wrong alien! He opens his muzzle and fires a sonic howl, that makes Diamondhead's body crack. (Diamondhead): Oh! Well, let's see about this one! He transforms. (Buzzshock): Negative Buzzshock! (Blitzwolfer): Dude, stop. (Rook): Or.... (Buzzshock): What? (Rook): Or we will arrest you. (Buzzshock): Try me. Blitzwolfer transforms. (Frankenstrike): Frankenstrike! Frankenstrike grabs Buzzshock, who shoots electricity at him. Frankenstrike stumbles back. (Frankenstrike): Guess I'm not immune to electricity. (Buzzshock): Poor Benji. Ha ha ha ha! (Frankenstrike): You're so annoying. Then again, it increases when you're Buzzshock. Frankenstrike smashes the ground. Buzzshock is thrown back, grabbing Azmuth. (Buzzshock): Say goodbye to Azmuth. (Frankenstrike): Wait! He reverts back to Ben. (Ben): There. I'm vulnerable. (Gwen): Ben, don't! He's playing a trick on you! Buzzshock drops Azmuth on the ground. (Buzzshock): No, I stayed true to my promise. (Rook): What is occuring? Buzzshock reverts back to Albedo. (Gwen): Albedo, you're a Galvan. (Ben): He'll revert anytime soon. (Kevin): No, I said the same thing. He's done it. Major Events *Albedo makes his first reappearance. *NRG, Nanomech, Eye Guy, Spidermonkey, Blitzwolfer, Buzzshock and Frankenstrike make their first reappearances. *Mrs Levin makes her first reappearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Mrs. Levin (first reappearance) *Azmuth Aliens Used By Ben *XLR8 *NRG *Nanomech (first reappearance) *Eye Guy (first reappearance) *Blitzwolfer (first reappearance) *Frankenstrike (first reappearance) By Albedo *NRG (first reappearance) *Jetray *Humungousaur *Spidermonkey (first reappearance) *Diamondhead *Buzzshock (first reappearance) Villains *Albedo (first reappearance) Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000